


[Podfic] Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

by crinklysolution, helens78, izzady, Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A midcentury AU, in which there are photographs, parachute troops, invasions, exploding trees, foxholes, misunderstandings, bullets, letters from home, smokejumpers, roommates, and more exploding trees. Ray Vecchio gets a lot of sand in his boots, Benton Fraser gets a little disconnected from reality, and Ray Kowalski gets to jump out of airplanes and maybe fight a war.





	[Podfic] Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [horseshoes and handgrenades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70786) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



Thanks to the author for letting us record this! It was so rewarding, and collaboration is so much fun, and frankly, I am so proud of this podfic that I could burst. If you don't know due South, you can still listen to this, since it's an AU. Be aware that it's a story about war, though, so check out the warnings on the original story post. 

The sound clips separating the sections are from all over. Many of them are from this [torrent](http://kat.ph/wwii-radio-archive-t5178023.html#) where you can download a huge collection of WWII radio news clips. I don't know how much time I spent listening to them to find ones that fit! At least I know more about WWII now? In the smokejumper sections, most of the audio is from this [1949 documentary](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVhWrDMdOxo) about smokejumping (which, hey, also features a guy firmly grabbing another guy's crotch). The music used is, in order, "The White Cliffs of Dover" with Vera Lynn, "Il est Rythme" with Johnny Hess, "When the Lights Go On All Over the World" with Vaughn Monroe, "What's the Use of Getting Sober" with Louis Jordan, "Bed on the Floor" with Woody Guthrie, and finally "Cold Missouri Waters" with Cry Cry Cry at the end (the only one that isn't period music--it's about the historical event that inspired the end of the fic). The remaining sound clips are mostly from [freesound](http://www.freesound.org/), I think. 

Podfic_lover beta-listened, and also put together the podbook. There are two versions of it: one plain m4b file with a cover, and one "picturebook version" using the period photos from the original story post as chapter covers. The podbook cover was made by Podfic_lover using caersmane's original [Big Bang art](http://slowestbigbang.com/artpages/caersmane_athi.html) for the story. 

Download mp3 [here](https://app.box.com/s/affrvbqy0fkzr2uqc0b11mvcows7jrt9) (or [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012091401.zip)).  
Download [plain podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?yw88l22632tnk7i%20).  
Download [picturebook podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?c7tegw7ulms2vbb).


End file.
